


Keep Me in your Heart (Ill be Home Soon)

by tomanyships_tm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, But its Okay He Comes back, Derek is a Good Alpha, Everyone Loves Stiles, I may have cried, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Minor Violence, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Someone dies, Stiles and Derek are mates, Stiles is brave, Stiles loves everyone, True Alpha Scott, im sorry, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanyships_tm/pseuds/tomanyships_tm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always tried to image what Scott's pain was like when he had seen Allison get killed, but now that he knew, he never wanted to think of it ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had all happened so fast. They were dealing with their monster of the week, evil samurai. He had told Stiles to stay back with Lydia to try to not get hurt and to look after her. He had trusted Stiles enough now to know that he'd listen. That Derek was only asking because he wanted him safe. He knew Stiles could take perfect care of himself, thanks to being a spark, but Lydia being only a banshee, still having yet to master her power tented to try and stay out of the fights. Sometimes helping Stiles with his spells.

Just earlier he was lying in bed with the younger boy, brushing stray hairs away from his eyes, knowing that it bothered him. They had kissed softly and slowly, bathing in each others presence, just like they did every morning. Derek had buried his nose into his shoulder, inhaling the comforting scent that was his mate. They had laid their, hands traveling across the others body, memorizing each other for the millionth time. Derek knew where every mole on the others body was like the back of his hand, but it didn't stop him from letting his fingers travel over the constellations.

They had gotten out of bed eventually, showered together–he let stiles clean his hair while he cleaned the younger ones body–then they left, setting the packs plan in motion.

Everyone had agreed to split up into groups of four. Derek, Stiles, Lydia, and Malia together while Scott, Peter, Issac, and Liam in the other group. Then it all happened.

Derek had let out a howl the moment he had scented them, letting the younger Alpha know where he and the rest of their group where at. Lydia and Malia had split from them minutes after the fight had started, leaving Stiles with his bat, which was now infused with wolfsbane and wrapped in barbed wire, Derek with his claws.

It was all going fine, they were keeping up with the two Samurais, Stiles had managed to duck under hits, also using some of the magic he had learned from Deaton earlier in the year to keep. The two were trying to keep the enemies back until the rest of the pack could get there. That's when it happened...Derek suddenly felt a rippling pain in his thigh, making him grunt and fall down a bit. He had knew instantly that their knives were laced in wolfsbane, weaking him just enough so that he crumpled a little with each hit, at some moment hearing someone -Stiles- yell his name, before the constant growing pain stopped, he could feel everything healing, his body pushing the wolfsbane out of his system.

He heard the smallest gasp, something he may not have heard if it wasn't for his advanced hearing, after a moment he finally lifted his gaze only to have his eyes widened from the terrifying sight before him. His heart stopped and his blood ran cold.

He had always tried to image what Scott's pain was like when he had seen Allison get killed, but now that he knew, he never wanted to think of it ever again.

It felt like years as he looked at the long sward easily sliding through Stiles' body, the boys mouth dropped open in a gasp, legs visibly shaking the more weak he bacame. Before he knew it, a roar ripped from his throat, shaking the trees with its force before he had ripped the monsters throat out with his claws in only a few seconds. Then he was catching Stiles as he fell, slowly dropping down to his knees to let him down onto the ground easy.

He had no idea when his hands started shaking, his wolf letting out a pathetic whine at the sight of his mate in pain. He didn't know when he started taking his agony, his veins turning black, time had seemed to stop in that moment, but it was easy to tell that the pain wasn't just physical for Stiles it was emotional, because he knew he was going to die.

Tears were streaming down his face as he cupped the others cheek, heart slowly being ripped from his chest. "S-stiles."

It took effort on Stiles' part but he managed to focus his eyes on Derek, his own heart breaking when he saw the tears. Neither of them were ready for this loss.

"H-hey–" he was cut off by a mouth full of blood, coughing it out, making more pain explode in his chest. "I-I-its o-kay." He almost couldn't get the full words out.

He knew his attempt at reassurance probably wasn't going far, but it was worth a shot. There was nothing in this world that he hated more than when Derek cried.  
Breathing was hard. It hurt to breath and he knew that couldn't have been a good sign. He hadn't realized that Derek had howled again, until he could barely hear Scott's howl in return. His body felt frozen, not stiff, but cold. His vision was getting blurry, and it was getting hard to keep his eyes opened. 

But there was so much be wanted to say, as always, but this was different. He wanted to tell everyone how much he had loved them, he wanted hug his dad one more time, let him know that no matter what he was always going to be by his side. He wanted to tell Scott the was proud of the Alpha he had become. He wanted to hug his brother, ruffle his hair. He wanted to hold Lydia, wanted her to always keep her head up, to keep looking for the love she deserved and to never give into the voices. Wanted to tell Liam he would be a great wolf one day and he was a great addition to the pack. He needed to thank Kira for her help, brains and for risking her life to save his when the nogitsune had control. Malia deserved all the love she could find, and he wished he luck on finding it, finding a new family to have and hold.

But most more than anything, he wanted to kiss Derek one last time, express his love, tell him how he was proud of the man he became, that he deserved the most happiness out of life. He wanted to make him promise to move on, if not for himself then for his mate. There just wasn't enough time.

He could barely hear Derek whisper out, "God please no. Don't do this to me again." With his head tilted up to the sky. Stiles coughed once again, swallowing as he lifted his shaky hand up to touch the wolfs face, quickly getting his full attention again.

"T-tell my da–dad th-that I love him." He struggled to catch his breath, heaving a little as the words came out breathy and stuttered. "T-tell him he-he'll be o-okay...P-please."

Derek could only nod rapidly. He knew it would be one of the hardest things to ever say to the Sheriff, but if it's what Stiles wanted, he'd do anything for him. No matter what the pain. The Sheriff deserved to know what his sons last words were to him.

He watched as Stiles began coughing up a little of blood now, breath shallowing because of his speaking. Derek hushed him, rubbing his cheekbone. "Shush I know. I-ill tell him." But Stiles had shook his head, groaning from the rush of pain, causing his grip on Derek's shirt to tighten. Willing his pain to go away for just a few moments.

"N-no no. You-youve gotta tell S-scott that he's d-done good. H-hes a-always going to b-be my brother. A-and the p-pack." He was shaking harshly now, trying to ignore his pain long enough to get the words out. "T-tell th-them i-im proud, s-so proud."

Derek sobbed softly nodding, watching the tears stream from his mates eyes, the blood dripping down his cheeks. He watched as the life was slowly being drained from his eyes, as the blood stain on his shirt got bigger.

It felt to intimate. He shouldn't be the one having to tell these things to the pack, it should be Stiles tomorrow when he's all better.

Where the fuck was Scott? Not that there was much he could do. They all knew that Stiles only request was die human. No matter how badly Derek himself wanted to sink his teeth in and give him the one thing that may have saved him, he couldnt do that. Nobody could betray Stiles like that.

Stiles' breath became so slow and shallow that Derek had to listen closely to make sure it was still there. It was selfish to say, but he wanted Stiles to stay for as long as possible.

"I-i love y-you. S-so much, S-s-sourwolf." He smiled, it looked like a cringe but Derek knew he was trying. The old nickname made his heart stop for a moment once again. "I-im p-proud of y-you too."

Derek took more of the pain, gulping when the shocks became bearable for him, knowing that it wouldn't be much longer until Stiles couldn't stay any longer. So he nodded, wiping the years and blood off his face. "I know. I'll tell them okay. I promise my love." He leaned down and kissed the younger ones lips. "I love you too. Forever?" He asked, hoping for the sane answer he got everyday. Stiles always told him he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Derek, at least he could give him that.

Stiles could feel the pain stopping, black spots appearing in his vision, he could of swore he heard his mother's voice, before she was sick, comforting him. He had also heard Scott's voice, Lydia's shrilling scream and a cry that he was positive belonged to Derek. He nodded once mode and breathed out one last time, answering his mates question. "And always."

Everyone had heard the last words being exchanged, the wolves being the only ones that could hear the heart beat fade away, making Derek panic. He ignored Scott's shout, seeing from the corner of his eyes that the young Alpha had fell to his knees, letting out a small roar before he threw his head back and howled, Derek, Isaac, Liam and Peter all joining in from the loss of their pack mate.

"No no no."

Before he could stop him, remind him of the promise they both made, Scott was next to him immediately sinking his fangs deep into the pale boys cold wrist. Derek sighed, leaning his head against Stiles' knowing that the bite wouldn't work, the humans body wasn't strong enough. That the true Alpha was to late.

And it had hurt like hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess whos back?! :') But hes a little different now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hi, I bad at updating!

Stiles woke up with a gasp, moving to sit up but a hand on his chest is what stopped him from launching off the bed all the way. There wasn't a lot going on in the house but he could hear every single movement and word loud and clear.

So clear that it hurt.

It felt like everything was amped up to 100. Soon his eyes focused on the wet ones that belonged to Derek Hale. Seconds later he was pulled into a bone crushing hug, except it wasn't bone crushing. He knew it was tighter then Derek could actually hug him without literally breaking his bones. Which could only mean one thing...

The next thing knew, Stiles' back was pressed to the wall on the other side of the room, and he was panting like a dog on a hot day. No pun intended. He knew exactly what this feeling was. He remembers late nights talking on the phone with Scott. He knew exactly what this was.

Derek stood up with cringe and his hands held up in front on himself, like stiles was going to hurt him. That thought made him feel like he was going to throw up.

Derek spoke, "Stiles, love, you need to calm down. I know things are a little di-"

"What? What Derek? Things are little heightened?" Stiles cut him off. His mind suddenly went back to the fight that had happened before he had blacked out.

He could feel the panic setting in, remember the pain of a sward sliding through his chest. The feeling of loss from the pack bond. His breathing became shallow, chest feeling tight. He hadn't noticed the tears running down his face until he reached up to touch his cheek, feeling the wetness.

He gasped, attempting to suck in some air. "N-no, this wasnt...I was never supposed too..."

Derek sighed, pushing a calming feeling to Stiles through their mate bond as he took a few steps forward, testing to see if his mate would deny his help. When he didn't, Derek walked the rest of the way towards him, gently cupping his cheeks, eyes burning red.

"Stiles, I need you to breath for me. Do you think you can do that? Remember, count your breaths, slow them down."

I scared Stiles, the need to listen to that voice, the way his body instantly listened to the soft demand, breaths already beginning to even out as he breathed out every number. Tears continued to stream down his face, a whine escaping his lips. He could see the reflection of his bright blue eyes in Derek's, now a permanent reminder of Allison, Aiden and Donovan.

Derek couldn't hold back his proud smile as Stiles' breaths became normal again, pulling the younger boy close to his chest, giving him the comfort of an Alpha. Even though Stiles didn't think he needed it, the wolf was just beginning to wake up inside of him and the wolf would need the comfort of an Alpha. Especially with the stress Stiles had ontop of the wolf instinct.

Derek pressed multiple kisses to the top of Stiles' head, tightening his grip as the younger boy let out all of his emotions. He didn't care about the claws that were digging into his sides, hell he was sure Stiles didn't even know what he was doing.

It took a few minutes but Stiles had eventually cried himself down to just sniffles and whimpers, claws gone now. Derek gently pulled him out from his shoulder, gently tilting his head up u til he looked into his eyes. "You'll get through this I promise."

Stiles breathed out a shaky sigh, nodding against his mates hands. "I-i know...I'm just–scared."

Derek nodded. He didn't really know what it felt like after getting bitten, with all the emotions that someone felt, but he knew how it was to be scared of shifting, and possibly hurting someone.

There was a soft knock on the door a few minutes later, Scott poking his head into the room after. He looked around the room and smiled at Stiles, stepping in.

"Hey. All of the pack is here if you want to see them."

Stiles just nodded in response so Derek spoke for him. "Thank you Scott. We'll come down in a few minutes."

Scott nodded and left the room, closing the door behind himself. Stiles sighed again, leaning his head back into his Alphas shoulder, taking a deep breath. He didn't want to be so scared of this, and it wasn't that he was scared of being a werewolf, he was just scared of accidentally hurting someone. But it was easier than he ever though it would be.

Stiles stepped away from Derek, sicking in a deep breath before nodding, indicating that he was ready to go and face the pack. He was ready for their comfort.

Derek grabbed his hand, leading him out of the room. They walked down the stairs, the pack all stood from their places around the room, waiting for permission to hug Stiles. They were all still shooken from almost losing Stiles. They almost lost an important member of the pack. They almost lost the pack anchor.

Stiles smiled small and stepped towards them, opening his arms and they all bolted forward, throwing them self into a well needed group hug. They didn't hold them self back with how tightly they all held each other. Stiles didn't either. He new before that he never had to because he was only a human but it was different now, and he could do all the same things they could.

When they pulled away several minutes later, Stiles met the eyes of his father and almost instantly he was crying again. As they embraced each other, stiles realized how much he needed one of his dad's hugs, sobbing softly into his shoulder. He made sure not to squeeze to hard, but enough to show all his emotions.

John had tears in his eyes too, the thought of losing his only family had hurt more than anything, but now being able to hold his son was enough to ease the pain. He shushed Stiles, running his palm over the back of his head, swaying back and forth with the force of the hug.

"You're okay. Shh, everyone is okay."

Stiles nodded, forcing himself to calm down. He stepped away from John, wiping his face with his sleeves and thats when he noticed the blood stains and the rip in the middle. "Oh. Can I have a new shirt?"

Isaac was the one who ended up running up the stairs after the pack spent several minutes fighting over who was going to get the shirt for the new beta. Stiles ended up breaking up the fight with a laugh choosing Isaac who fist pumped before doing so. When he had finally changed his clothes he gave everyone a hug and then went to stand next to Derek.

Then it seemed like nothing had changed, everyone starting cleaning up, Scott calling dibs on a shower first and Boyd offered to order Chinese for dinner while Lydia and Jackson left to go get some movies.

Stiles watched, turning to rest his head on Derek's chest as the Alpha whispered into his hair, "We'll get through this together. As a pack."

As Stiles heard the words loud and clear, he believed them.

**Author's Note:**

> DONT HATE ME
> 
> THERES ANOTHER PART


End file.
